warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 3/Week Four
WEEK FOUR, NOMINATIONS Rules: No rules. Anyone can nominate or be nominated. Superpower Holder: Spottedleaf (in the loungeroom) Mousefur: Leafpool's gone! D: Spiderleg: I know, right? Isn't it great? Spottedleaf: IT SUCKS! D: Ravenpaw: No it doesn't! It's wonderful! It feels great to be able to have silence! (silence) Ravenpaw: (sigh) That feels really good! Daisy: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Rosepetal: Oh no. What is it. Daisy: I JUST REMEMBERED WE CAN ALL BE NOMINATED!!!! Runningwind: (gasp) NUUUUUUUUU! My love is in danger! D: Yellowfang: WOOOOOOOO! I CAN NOMINATE YOU! Graystripe: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (bursts in to tears) Ivypool: (puts paw on Graystripe's shoulder) It's okay, Graystripe! You might not be nominated! Runningwind: (glares furiously) How dare he steal my love? Graystripe: (sniffs) No, it's not that! Ivypool: Well, what is it, then? Graystripe: I... I dropped my chips! D: Ivypool: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (bursts in to tears) Rosepetal: This is so sad. I'm really upset. The poor chips. Nuuuuuu. They didn't deserve this. Spiderleg: Oh, for the love of- (backhands Rosepetal) SHOW EMOTION! Rosepetal: Nuuuuuuu. Daisy: How dare you backhand her? Spiderleg: How about I backhand you instead? Daisy: Well, I didn't say- Spiderleg: (backhands) Daisy: D: You monster! Yellowfang: YES! We should be best friends! (picks up Spiderleg and squeeze-hugs him) Spiderleg: Dude, what the (bleep)? Redtail: Awkward! Yellowfang: Oh, I'm sorry, I have no idea what came over me! D:Oh, how am I going to get out of this? Big Brother: It's time for nominations. Everyone to the lounge. Yellowfang: YES! Oh, I love you, Big Brother! Big Brother: Oh, dear StarClan, no! (vomits in to bucket) Redtail: HA! You just made things worse for yourself! Daisy: Yeah, sucked- Yellowfang: (knocks Daisy out with a steel chair) (in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, it's time to nominate. Remember, this week, all of you can nominated and can be nominated. Before we begin, Leafpool was evicted last night and she had a superpower to give out. Here she is. (Leafpool comes on to the screen. It is silent in the background.) Leafpool: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, SILENCE! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Ferncloud: Crap. We'd better put music on. (they put music on) Leafpool: That's better! Lovely non-silence! I give my power to SPOTTEDLEAF! Spottedleaf: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Big Brother: Spottedleaf, you now have the superpower. Before nominations begin, I have one more thing to reveal. From now on, the nominees will be known as the Unlucky Five. Yellowfang: What? You... You can't mean... No. Big Brother: Yes! From now on, there will be FIVE NOMINEES EACH WEEK! Mousefur: But what if there's a tie for the fifth? Big Brother: If a tie for fifth happens, then the housemates will vote for those cats in the tie only, and the cat with the most votes out of that is the final nominee. Graystripe: Oh. Big Brother: Spottedleaf, to the Diary Room. Everyone else, to the nominations room. (everyone leaves) (in the Diary Room) Big Brother: Spottedleaf, it's time to use your superpower. Spottedleaf: What is it? Big Brother: Instead of nominating 2 cats for 5 points, you can nominate 3 cats for 10! Spottedleaf: YAY! Big Brother: Nominate now. Spottedleaf: For 5 points I nominate RAVENPAW. He doesn't care that Leafpool's evicted and he's celebrating it! It's like he doesn't care about my feelings at all! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 5 points left. Spottedleaf: For 3 points I nominate GRAYSTRIPE. All he cares about is food and it's really annoying me. Like, after Leafpool was evicted, he didn't even say bye. He just asked her for her portion of food! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Spottedleaf: For 2 points I nominate SPIDERLEG for the same reason as Ravenpaw. He gets less points because he only did it once. Big Brother: Accepted. Go to the nominations room. Table: RAVENPAW 5 GRAYSTRIPE 3 SPIDERLEG 2 Daisy 0 Ivypool 0 Mousefur 0 Redtail 0 Rosepetal 0 Runningwind 0 Spottedleaf 0 Thornclaw 0 Yellowfang 0 (in the nominations room) (Spottedleaf enters) Spottedleaf: I'm back! Spiderleg: No one cares. Spottedleaf D: Big Brother: Ivypool, to the chamber (Ivypool enters) Category:WFW 1 Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:Spoof Category:Big Brother